simplemmofandomcom-20200214-history
Travel
Travel Traveling is a feature in the game that allows players to earn gold, experience points, items, and fight NPCs without the use of energy. It is one of the forefront features of the game, being a signature outlet for both extraordinary rewards, and the main outlet for user creativity through it's 'travel texts'. When the Travel screen is visited, the player is greeted either with a scrolling landscape, or falling leaves against a background, depending on whether or not they've enabled 'Classic Mode' through the Preferences menu. A standard message describing the player emerging from a hole which they call home for an adventure, a house-hole if you will, is also displayed. Stepping Pressing the red-orange button below consumes one 'step' point. The user starts with a maximum of 50 steps, but this capacity can be increased or replenished from the Diamond store or from a game-wide event. From a step, one of the following events occurs: # The player receives a small amount (or a large amount) of gold or experience. These amounts range from, for gold, 1-5000, and, for experience, 1-your current level. (During some events these values can be doubled) # The player receives an item of any rarity or value that has a level between 1 and 8 levels above their current level. # The player encounters any NPC below or a few levels above their current level, the NPC they encounter depends upon which town they are travelling in. Each town has different NPCs. # Nothing happens to the player. Enjoy the travel text! # "Woah steady on there. You're trying it too fast!" May also be displayed, this means you attempted to step again before the step timer had ended, this doesn't take away a step nor will ever give you anything. # Something approaches you. This is a fairly rare occurrence where instead of the NPC attacking you, it will "wish to speak to you". There are two NPCs that can approach you, Y0mu, and Alklmar. Neither has any known affect on the player and was used for testing purposes. If the button is grayed out, it means that the player does not have enough HP to travel (because they are dead). Speaking Travel NPCs Instead of attacking you, these NPCs will approach you and "wish to speak to you". There is no noticeable effect when speaking to a NPC. List of Speaking Travel NPCs Travel Texts Additionally, one of hundreds, if not, thousands of user-created 'travel texts' are displayed. Travel texts are developer-approved text snippets, typically being any variety of different adventurous situations, inside jokes, pop culture references, or a mix of the three. There is also a short delay after pressing the step button, which is determined entirely by the character length of the travel text currently displayed. Developer Blog Entries Some examples of travel texts, more specifically, the Dev Blog Entries texts: Note: This is incomplete, not all entries are included yet. * Dev Blog Entry #3. My second entry in the dev blog. I have came to the realisation that I can't count. * Dev Blog Entry #17. First entry in the dev blog. Feeling optimistic. * Dev Blog Entry #287. Want to know a little secret? Tough. I don't trust you. * Dev Blog Entry #288. I heard a rumour that I am not a human but actually a entity of a higher power. I can neither confirm nor deny this accusation. * Dev Blog Entry #300. I honestly don't know why this game has so many players. I made the core concept overnight. * Dev Blog Entry #666. There is something evil inside of me. * Dev Blog Entry #999. I think I might be losing my mind. * Dev Blog Entry #1234. Five six seven eight. I want to go and master... the art of becoming a samurai. * Dev Blog Entry #1590. I ate Bilimbo. * Dev Blog Entry #1827. Christmas is close and I can hear the famous fat man climb on my house. I swear, if he breaks my roof then I'll hunt him down and steal his reindeer. * Dev Blog Entry #2222. I have lost my mind. * Dev Blog Entry #2348. Currently running on fumes. Please send petrol to my home immediately. I need to drink it. * Dev Blog Entry #2475. Where were you when you realised that there are new travel texts? I was sat at home eating curry. * Dev Blog Entry #2938. Feeling slightly lazy today. Might build the next death star. * Dev Blog Entry #4200. Dreamin' of the Bahamas. * Dev Blog Entry #4201. I once pushed out a update that caused a massive glitch and gave everyone in the game free gold while I was sitting in the airport. * Dev Blog Entry #4205. Contrary to popular belief, I do not have 2 brains. I have 3. * Dev Blog Entry #4321. I have just eaten beans on toast. * Dev Blog Entry #4741. I was born a handsome man but now I'm half a goat. * Dev Blog Entry #4873. Yesterday I dressed up as Santa Claus. All of the people in my town invited me into their home as a surprise for their children. Jokes on them. The true surprise is that I stole their gifts. * Dev Blog Entry #4983. Some say that if you find all development blog entries, you will receive riches beyond your wildest dreams. * Dev Blog Entry #5045. Shout out to all of the players whose mother tongue is not English and can still understand my meaningless nonsense. * Dev Blog Entry #5432. Realise I should probably make an actual blog. * Dev Blog Entry #5441. I miss my pet goat Larry. * Dev Blog Entry #6045. Went to the shop and bought a giant turkey for Christmas. He's called Bilimbo and now lives in my garden. * Dev Blog Entry #6873. Today I covered myself in soap, wrapped myself in a hand woven blanket and proceeded to lay on the kitchen floor while shouting a golden pancake recipe. Not sure why. * Dev Blog Entry #7083. If you are reading this, can you give me an ay-yo. * Dev Blog Entry #7441. Do you want to know an interesting fact about SMMO? Only about 7-8% of travel texts are user submitted. * Dev Blog Entry #7442. Do you want to know an interesting fact about SMMO? I also usually only accept an average of 5% of submitted travel texts. There are thousands and thousands of submitted texts, and I heavily scrutinise them to help the game remain consistent in its strange and peculiar humour. * Dev Blog Entry #7444. Do you want to know an interesting fact about SMMO? I have only read and acted upon 15-20% of submitted travel texts due to the sheer amount that has been submitted. * Dev Blog Entry #7445. Do you want to know an interesting fact about SMMO? 40% of this game was created at 2am. * Dev Blog Entry #7449. Do you want to know an interesting fact about SMMO? The game went from nothing but an idea to a fully working product in just under 7 hours. * Dev Blog Entry #7600. Did you know that 100% of all statistics are completely fabricated and made up? Except mine. Mine are the exception. I am the superior being. I am Omniscient. The creator of worlds. Writer of words. I know all. * Dev Blog Entry #8083. I have a pet goat named Larry. He looks beautiful on my bedroom wall. He really matches my interior. * Dev Blog Entry #8372. Losing my mind. Taking my time. * Dev Blog Entry #8437. Christmas is a time for fun. Except if you're me. Then it's a time for extra fun. * Dev Blog Entry #9374. Some travel texts are just lyrics from the song I'm currently listening to. Also, as a side note, I wish it could be Christmas every day. * Dev Blog Entry #9489. I wonder if people will remember me. * Dev Blog Entry #10000. Contrary to popular belief, there are not 1000 entries in the dev blog... there are 10001. * Dev Blog Entry #10829. Slowly running out of oxygen. Food supplies depleted 6 days ago. If you are reading this, please tell my family that I am sorry and I accidentally left the oven on. * Dev Blog Entry #15092. I have lost count of have many dev blog entries there are. * Dev Blog Entry #15093. I cannit spell. * Dev Blog Entry #15094. Just watched Game of Thrones. Pretty cool, I guess. * Dev Blog Entry #15095. A woman came to me yesterday and handed me some beans that would help me grow my sausage. I put them in the bin because my sausage doesn't need to be any bigger. * Dev Blog Entry #15096. I went for a walk yesterday and I seen a cat devour a small rat. I ate them both. * Dev Blog Entry #15097. The more I write these developer entries, the more I realise that I am slowly losing my mind. * Dev Blog Entry #15098. You think you are special because you are playing a game that requires zero effort. * Dev Blog Entry #15099. I actually live in a hole with a pet Pigeon that I found on the floor that was killed by the local police force. I read on the news it was terrorising people for their chips. * Dev Blog Entry #15100. I met a friend yesterday for the first time in ten years. He offered me a pickle. I said yes. * Dev Blog Entry #16811. I once was a man but now I don't know what I am. * Dev Blog Entry #16812. Currently sitting on a train to Edinburgh. A man is staring at me while holding a book that is tilted "How to make love to a stranger on a train". * Dev Blog Entry #16813. I am from the north. I proclaim myself to be the king of the north. * Dev Blog Entry #16814. I was sitting on a bench the other day and I thought that it was about time that somebody said something original. I looked up into the sky and said "something original". * Dev Blog Entry #16815. A man came up to me and asked me to help him dig a hole to Australia. Naturally, I declined this absurd idea because he was holding a wooden spade. Everybody knows you need a spade made from metal to dig that far. * Dev Blog Entry #16816. There are apparently 12 secrets that McDonald's employees don't tell you. They didn't tell me either. * Dev Blog Entry #16817. Do you ever wonder where crayons go on vacation? I don't...because they go up my arse. * Dev Blog Entry #16818. I have realised that I've never seen an elephant hide in a tree. * Dev Blog Entry #16819. Last week I built a kissing booth and got arrested. Not because I built the kissing booth, but because I strangled 19 people. * Dev Blog Entry #16820. I've got 99 problems. 87 of them are because I am currently facing 9 to 10 years behind bars for eating a Kit Kat bar from the side. * Dev Blog Entry #16821. There's absolutely nothing worse than waking up on a morning when you are extremely tired. Except getting hit by a train. * Dev Blog Entry #16822. Yesterday I saw a kid fall from a tree. Do you want to know why? Because his mother threw a fridge at him.. * Dev Blog Entry #16823. I saw my neighbour Susan fall off a swing in my local park. I don't know what she expected. She has no arms. * Dev Blog Entry #19847. Contrary to popular belief, I am actually a very pleasant and humble guy. Actually, i'm perhaps the most humble guy in the world and you are a fool to think otherwise. * Dev Blog Entry #20000. I'm in the Bahamas. I've made it. I've finally made it. See you nerds bahaha! * Dev Blog Entry #20100. Blarghuherjfkls lkjfkl * Dev Blog Entry #23432. People keep asking me for world bosses. Perhaps I should implement them. * Dev Blog Entry #23452. I said my name into a mirror and turned around three times. My deceased pet Bilimbo appeared. I miss him. * Dev Blog Entry #25431. Currently trapped in a basement with nothing but a computer, internet connection and bottle. Slowly running out of water. Please send help. * Dev Blog Entry #48574. I have just used a bottle of Coca Cola to clean my toilet. I put the full bottle down there but all it done was block it. * Dev Blog Entry #48574. I wish I was a fish. * Dev Blog Entry #69584. These blog entries are not written in order. I can't count past 58 so I just write any 4 or 5 digit number. * Dev Blog Entry #84953. It must be hard being a stick insect. * Dev Blog Entry #93483. My neighbour Janet has brought me a lovely roast cooked Chicken for my Sundays dinner. What a lovely gesture. I think next week I will bring her one of my freshly cooked roast Skunk that I have in my basement. Horse and Carriage Horse and Carriage is a place where you can travel from location to another location. Different locations can have different shops and chances of item, step, and NPC encounters. Event Towns* *These towns are only available during their respective events.Category:Dev Blog Entries